Pas de repos pour les héros
by LilyBlack18
Summary: L'Angleterre connait une nouvelle situation de crise. Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas de repos pour les heros...


Voici une nouvelle fiction ! J'espere que ca vous plaira ^^

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient a JKR ;-)

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

Harry était accoude a la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café en main. Il venait de rentrer du bureau, ou tous les aurors avaient été réunis en urgence. Le jeune père bailla longuement et soupira. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas de repos pour les héros… Car oui, une fois de plus, l'Angleterre était en situation de crise et le ministère comptait sur lui pour s'en occuper. Harry avait été contraint d'accepter une mission commando, dont il ne risquait pas de revenir, du moins pas sans séquelle. Sauf que pour une fois, le jeune Potter avait eu envie d'envoyer balader le ministère. Il était père d'un petit bout de chou d'un an et Ginny était enceinte : hors de question d'abandonner sa famille. Mais on ne lui avait pas vraiment laisse le choix et son âme d'héros avait fini par s'y résoudre… Sauf qu'il devait a présent l'annoncer a Ginny. Des bruits de pas attirèrent alors son attention. Sa femme s'était réveillée.

« Hey… le salua-t-elle avec un sourire fatigue.

Des cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux et Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi.

\- Je n'ai pas pu.

\- Gin' tu sais bien que…

\- Que quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle. Que tout est sous contrôle ? N'essaie pas de me faire croire ça, Harry, je sais que c'est faux sinon tu ne devrais pas être encore au bureau à deux heures du matin !

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison… admit-il, le visage ferme. Mais on a trouvé une solution.

Ginny poussa un hoquet de stupeur et frémit d'horreur.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix aigüe. Déjà ? Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Vous allez envoyer une centaine de personnes combattre d'un seul coup ? Vous allez sacrifier je ne sais qui ? Vous allez lancer des bombes humaines ?

\- Non. On ne va en lancer qu'une… soupira-t-il, en évitant le regard de sa bien-aimée.

Le cerveau de Ginny fonctionnait à cent à l'heure et elle ne tarda pas à comprendre le sens de la phrase d'Harry. Les yeux rempli de craintes et de colère, la jeune femme gifla avec force son mari et se mit à hurler :

\- Il en est hors de question, tu m'entends ? Ils n'ont pas le droit, tu es père à présent ! Tu as des responsabilités envers ta famille ! Envers James, envers le bébé ! Envers moi, Harry !

\- J'ai aussi des responsabilités envers notre pays, Ginny… murmura-t-il.

\- Harry James Potter si jamais tu acceptes cette mission, et que tu en reviens vivant, ne t'avises même pas de venir me voir ! menaça-t-elle.

\- C'est déjà fait. Je suis désolé, Gin'… Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Oh que si Harry ! Un grand sorcier m'a un jour dit qu'on avait toujours le choix !

\- Il n'est pas si grand que ça alors… souffla-t-il.

Un silence de mort prit place entre le couple.

\- Partons, Harry… gémit Ginny, désespérée.

\- Pardon ? Tu t'entends Ginny ? Je ne fuirai pas, c'est hors de question ! Ne vois-tu pas que tu agis égoïstement ?

\- Moi j'agis égoïstement ? recommença a hurler Ginny. Je t'aime sombre idiot, j'ai peur pour toi ! Tu te rends compte que tu vas me laisser seule enceinte avec un bébé d'un an ? Si tu ne reviens pas, je ne sais pas comment je…

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Je refuse que tu en doutes ! Mais il faut que tu comprennes que le pays ne tient plus que sur quelques personnes, dont Kingsley, Lee et moi !

\- Le ministre, le journaliste et le héros, c'est ça ? souffla Ginny d'une voix morne.

\- Non, ça va plus loin. Nous représentons le pouvoir, la connaissance et la résistance. Séparés, on ne rime à rien. Uni, on est fort. Sauf que sans le peuple, nous ne sommes rien.

\- Et cette mission, c'est quoi exactement ?

\- Je vais devoir m'infiltrer comme espion… Kingsley pense que ça pourrait motiver les sorciers à se battre, à se ranger du cote du ministère. Il veut montrer que nous ne serons pas aussi faibles qu'au temps de Voldemort mais qu'au contraire, on est en train d'agir.

\- C'est complètement fou ! explosa Ginny.

\- Nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions.

\- Ça m'est complétement égal ! Tu n'as pas intérêt a…

Les larmes commencèrent alors à couler et la jeune maman s'affala sur une chaise.

 _\- Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori_ , dit-il finalement.

 _\- Non omnia possumus omnes_ ! répliqua Ginny, en larmes. Nous sommes ta patrie Harry ! Tu n'as pas le droit de…

 _\- Omnia vincit amor,_ dit-il d'une voix douce. Tout va bien se passer.

\- Omnia vincit amor ? Si c'était vrai tu tiendrais tête au ministère !

\- Tu doutes de moi ?

Ginny blanchit.

\- Je rêve ou tu doutes de moi Gin' ? J'ai toujours tout fait pour te protéger et je continuerai ! s'exclama-t-il en haussant la voix. Tu doutes de moi ?

Il était à présent en train de crier.

\- Si tu doutes de moi, _Ginny_ , nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire ! »

Furieux, il prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et cria « Godric Hollow, maison des Potter ! » avant de disparaitre dans les flammes.

* * *

Alors ? Reviews ?


End file.
